Unforgettable Thief
by MyPinkFluffyPen
Summary: Join Tess as she eavesdrops on a conversation that leads to some startling revelations. SMITCHIE one-shot


**A/N: A short fluffy one-shot that I just **_**had**_** to pen down one day when I thought of it.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Camp Rock and all of its original characters.**

_Unforgettable Thief_

Tess Tyler glared at _her_ though slitted eyes. "Thieving little bitch!" she snarled venomously. She watched from an unnoticeable distance as that _thief_ interacted with what was rightfully hers.

"Tess." Tess felt a tentative hand on her shoulder, and she shrugged it off. "Leave her alone, Tess."

"No!" Tess spat out. "You don't understand, Peggy. She _stole_ it. She must have done _something_. How else could she have gotten it?"

The reply was patient, understanding- it infuriated Tess even more. Couldn't anyone perceive the injustice of it at all?

"Maybe it _chose_ her."

Tess shook her head furiously, refusing to believe her friend's words. "Impossible!" she denied. Another snarl escaped from her as she watched the _stealer's_ carefree smile. "Just look at her!" Tess cried indignantly to her friend. "How dare she go around, flaunting to everyone that she owns it!"

"She's not flaunting, Tess."

Tess glared. "Yes she is! Why would it choose her? What does she have that I don't?"

Peggy chose her words carefully. "It just knows what it wants. Maybe it saw that in her."

Tess refused to tear her eyes away. "A potion maybe?" she muttered darkly.

Peggy gaped. "Stop it! Do you even see how ridiculous you're being? She obviously didn't use a potion to get it to choose her! Besides, potions don't exist!"

Tess shook her head slowly. "You're right."

"I am?" her friend was confused. Tess was never the type of person to admit fault.

"Absolutely. I know that she's _bewitched_ him. Cast a spell or something," Tess assessed confidently.

Disbelief was evident on Peggy's face. "I can't bear to see you like this. See you later." She added a warning, "Don't do anything rash." She headed off towards her cabin.

"Whatever." Tess muttered. "What does Peggy know anyways? I _will_ find out how it was stolen. I will." She nodded resolutely to herself as she continued peering at the _pilferer_. Tess crept stealthily closer and ducked behind a bush to watch.

A handsome guy with piercing hazel-sea green eyes smiled at the thief. Tess thought that his smile was absolutely breathtaking. His pale but prominent features created a nice contrast with his black hair.

Tess hissed. Was he that dense? He didn't even notice that a thief has stolen it from him! She listened to their conversation with eager ears, hoping to catch a glimpse of how _that girl_ had filched it. She frowned. Their conversation seemed innocent enough, but there was just something about it that was off. When had the _thief_ gotten so friendly around him? And most importantly, how had this escaped her notice? She could've done something to prevent it!

"I feel like you really get me." The beautiful guy said, in his lulling voice.

The girl smiled shyly as she gazed nervously back into his eyes. She looked positively dazzled. She recovered a few seconds later.

"What? I'm no _Jerk_!" the girl gasped mockingly. Her mouth curved upwards slightly, hinting at a smile.

The guy smiled at her warmly, amusement evident in his eyes. "Well, someone like _you_ obviously wouldn't understand the 'rock star image!' I take back what I said previously ". He retorted.

"Ouch." The girl laughed blissfully. She thought for a moment. "Jerk."

The guy chuckled then. It was filled with mirth and joy, filling the space around them. "Time for you to think of better insults," he coughed sarcastically, "I mean compliments." He flashed another dazzling smile. "After all, it's hard to be a jerk. You really have to persist at it to perfect it."

The girl laughed, her quiet voice blending in harmoniously with his elegant chuckle. He never took his eyes off her face.

"Camp Rock is going to end soon." she realized.

The boy grasped her shoulders gently and gazed at her intensely. "I'm really going to miss you after camp ends."

"Ditto," she breathed back softly.

He gently pulled her towards him, closing the space between them slowly. He stopped when their faces were about an inch apart, but didn't release his hold on her.

"Remember me." he stared at her seriously, drowning her with his eyes.

She nodded and smiled sadly. "Shouldn't I be saying this to _you_? After all, I'm not the one going back to a glamorous life filled with billions of female fans."

He laughed then, and leaned in closer. "You're unforgettable." he promised.

"Yeah?" she smiled softly.

"Yeah." he confirmed.

Tess felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt like she was intruding on such an innocent yet intimate moment. Her emotions were swirling around, playing with her heart. She felt like crying. She felt like screaming. She felt sappy. She felt wistful. She longed for romance. She wished she was unforgettable. But most of all, she wished that she was_ that girl_.

For she now knew that Mitchie Torres had not stolen Shane Gray's heart. He had _given_ it to her.

**A/N: This is the first one-shot that I have ever written. Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
